fringefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение участника:Leobear
Порталы Портал:Наука «за гранью» Да, такой статьи не хватает, я и сама думала о ней. Но только не хочется, чтобы это был просто текст, хочется оформить это красиво, с картинками и, к примеру, перечнем серии где встречаются те или иные эксперименты. Можно в принципе сделать в виде таблице, но может ты попробуешь сделать какой-нибудь красивый шаблон для этого? --SvetlanaPtrv 18:46, июня 20, 2010 (UTC) :Я предлагаю для этого для этого портала сделать шаблон как в Портале:Эпизоды --Leobear 10:24, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Да, я что-то подобное и имела ввиду --SvetlanaPtrv 10:26, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) Статьи Переименования статей Кстати о переименованиях. Думаю нужно переименовать эпизод "Головазмей" в "Змееголова" или в "Змеиную голову".--SvetlanaPtrv 16:07, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) Числа 8 и 47 В сериале очень часто встречаются эти два числа, это упоминается на других сайтах. И может быть они вообще ничего не значат, но они слишком часто встречаются, чтобы это было просто совпадением. Может стоит написать статьи со списком упоминаний этих чисел? --SvetlanaPtrv 08:57, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) :Да, можно назвать статью Числа. и там же написать про числа Фибоначи кстати 8 число Фибоначи --217.150.198.234 10:19, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) ::И про число Пи есть несколько упоминаний --SvetlanaPtrv 17:40, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) Автоматическое приветствие участников Хорошие новости, мне обещали, что у нас будет работать автоматическое приветствие новых участников. Оказывается, чтобы все работало, нужно, чтобы на Викии был Участник:Wikia, скоро все будет. А текст приветствия надо наверное немного отредактировать--SvetlanaPtrv 06:09, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) :Отличные новости, думаю это касается и лостопедии тоже. Насчет текста, какие будут твои предложения? --Leobear 07:19, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Это касается всех русский Викий. Angela сказала, что на этой неделе скорее всего сделают. А текст приветствия уже ведь был написан до меня, там нужно внести мое имя и убрать фразу про спойлеры 2-го сезона --SvetlanaPtrv 09:11, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Уже работает:)) Видимо Angela добавила нам это вручную, а на остальные русские Викии функцию добавят чуть позже автоматически--SvetlanaPtrv 09:16, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon и ::::*MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user - отредактировал --Leobear 11:34, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) Рекламный баннер Привет. Ты несколько поспешил с загрузкой своего баннера на translators.wikia.com. Положительное решение о создании баннерной сети принято только сегодня. Зато, теперь тебе нужно выполнить только третий пункт из этой инструкции. И подожди день-два, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт. --Kuzura 17:42, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) :О! Сегодня наконец-то врубили русскуи баннеры. Только почему-то не все сразу и с конца. Баннер Fallout Wiki был загружен на сегодняшний момент последним. Надеюсь, что скоро всё отладят. Я тут пытаюсь выяснить, как скоро и вообще будут ли менять самое верхнее меню, где идёт реклама англ. Викий. Если что узнаю, сообщу.--Kuzura 19:00, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) Информация следующая. Они решили поменять размеры баннеров (теперь 255х123), поэтому пока будет висеть только баннер Fallout Wiki. Жду ответа по поводу, нужно ли нам перезагружать картинки. Ответ на вопрос о верхнем меню следующий: I wonder if the Russian community can make a proposal. Otherwise we can create a menu based on our statistics how many visits the Russian wikis get. Честно говоря, я не совсем понял насчёт статистики. На русском портале просто физически нет 36 хороших Викий, особенно в жанре Lifestyle. Центральной Викией, я как-то хотел заняться, но всё нет времени. Если ты хочешь там повозиться попроси у Exlex права админа. --Kuzura 06:45, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Да, наконец-то. Попробую узнать, как часто можно менять картинку на баннере, а то я видел, что ты загрузил новое изображение, но оно не было принято. --Kuzura 12:19, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) Slider Спасибо за тёплые слова насчёт баннеров. Что касается слайдера, то я совсем не понимаю о чём идёт речь. Если ты разъяснишь или приведёшь какой-то пример, то я попробую помочь. Кстати, ты можешь писать на моей странице обсуждения на Fringe Wiki. Так и тебе, и мне будет удобнее. --Kuzura 18:59, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Итак, дело в том, что чтобы работал тег, нужно специально просить через , чтобы его включили, по умолчанию слайдер работать не будет. Ну собственно мы попросили и нам его включили :) --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 19:48, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) :Супер, я тебя люблю :) Вроде уже работает - сейчас подредактирую чуть чуть.... --Leobear 19:54, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) Отпуск Я уезжаю в отпуск, вернусь через неделю, 30-го окт. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:54, октября 21, 2010 (UTC) :Отлично отдохнуть ))) --Leobear 06:47, октября 22, 2010 (UTC) Викия Добрый день. Я администратор русской Абсурдопедии. Как бы Вы отнеслись к идее также переехать с этого гиблого хостинга (Викии)? Например, на ShoutWiki, на собственный сервер или к нам. См. wikia:Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance, если ещё не слышали о причинах. 15:23, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо, но пока нас все устраивает --93.80.82.68 19:08, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Дело ваше. Хотя по мне так Вы совершаете большую ошибку, оставаясь тут. 12:22, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) Оформление И снова про оформление. У нас на главной странице некоторые шаблоны в рамочках на прозрачном фоне, а некоторые на белом. Думаю нужно сделать их одинаковыми. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 14:36, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Сделай, ото, у меня везде одинаково отображается. Кстати, ты не знаешь, может какое то слово обозначает прозрачный фон? --Leobear 14:41, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Странно, у меня отображается с белым фоном: Добро пожаловать в энциклопедию, Ссылки и Последние новости, остальное с прозрачным. Так с каким фоном все сделать с белым, или с прозрачным? Прозрачный фон обозначается словом transparent, либо можно просто не указывать цвет--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 14:48, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::У меня везде белый,но ты сделай прозрачный наверно по эффектнее будет... --Leobear 14:51, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Я подумал если ввести это слово, в редакторе оформления можно поменять голубой фон на прозрачный так же как в трон вики --Leobear 14:58, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Уже думала об этом, но там можно только код цвета вводить--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:08, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Я поменяла, но может быть не все, потому что я не знаю, что видишь ты :). Видимо почему-то если указывать в шаблоне цвет фона "#white" у меня он не отображается белым, у меня белый фон будет только если указать "white" --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:05, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Прозрачный фон должен появится через несколько минут :) Только нужно картинку поменять на заднем фоне теперь--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:39, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Рассказывай что ты сделала, а то я уже на английском форуме пишу сообщения )))--Leobear 15:40, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Скопировала с Tron Wiki часть странички MediaWiki:Wikia.css--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:42, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Да же не знаю какой фон сделать, лимит в 100 кб очень ограничивает --Leobear 16:05, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Могу по CSS подсказать, в том числе и то, как обойти ограничение в 100 КБ. :) Уж очень приятно Ваше трепетное отношение к своей вики, грех не помочь :). --Dentor (talk) デントロ 09:55, ноября 8, 2010 (UTC) Фикс-инструкции Все очень просто, решается в два этапа: #В менеджере тем нужно удалить текущий фон #Открыть Wikia.css, и добавить код body { background:#333 url( Прямая ссылка на файл ) top center no-repeat; } top center no-repeat отвечают за положение и повторение фонового изображения. Грузить файл изображения можно из внешних источников.--Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:26, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) Писал, когда времени не было. Добавить хочу. Если нужно изображение нормальное, то лучше обратиться к разбирающемуся человеку. На большом разрешении картинка начинает дублироваться по Y. Собрав все факты, нужно продумать идею, потом сделать :). Без геморроя не обойдется --Dentor (talk) デントロ 16:07, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) :Света уже начала, будем думать и дополнять --Leobear 18:14, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) ::У меня почему-то совсем нет идей насчет фона. Еще при том разрешении, при каком я обычно просматриваю страницы, фон почти не виден (Файл:Скрин.jpg), так что мне сложно понять, каким видят сайт другие посетители :) --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:44, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Дома вижу все хорошо, а вот на работе изображение двойное по горизонтали --Leobear 22:15, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Может сделать такую же картинку большего размера? Тебе в принципе нравится этот фон? Потому что если нет, я переделывать не буду, лучше его вообще убрать. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:45, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Dentor, говоря, что лучше обратиться к разбирающемуся человеку, вы намекаете на то, что можно обратиться к вам? :) У вас есть идеи по поводу оформления нашей вики?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:45, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC chat Привет. Сегодня в 22:50 по Москве есть возможность пообщаться с сотрудником Вики по IRC каналу. Если у тебя есть какие-либо вопросы или тема для осуждения, отпиши на Центральную Вики в обсуждение Exlex. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 08:42, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Загляни на Центральную. Я загрузил новую картинку для слайдера с RPG Вики, но вместо картинки он выдаёт белый фон. Не пойму в чём дело. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:14, января 4, 2011 (UTC) Ледопедия Здравствуйте. Мы с участником Kuzura работаем наж оформлением Ледопедии. Я хотел сделать там прозрачный фон. Kuzura сказал, что вы пробовали такой вариант здесь. Не подскажите, как сделать фон прозрачным?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:29, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Инфобокс Место Мне кажется, не хватает инфобокса Место. Помоги, пожалуйста, сделать такой.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 21:14, января 20, 2011 (UTC) :Сделаю за выходные, напиши какие пункты желательны --Leobear 07:11, января 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Думаю пункт "реальность" можно поменять на "местоположение", и там указывать не только реальность, но также страну, город и т.д.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:35, января 21, 2011 (UTC) Новая идея Вы тут не заскучали? Есть неплохая идея, как развлечься. =) См. последнюю тему на форуме Центральной Вики. Если можешь, сообщи SvetlanaPtrv. Может её тоже заинтересует. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:12, февраля 9, 2011 (UTC) Description Круто у тебя MediaWiki:Decription сразу заработала, а на Лостпедии пришлось недели три ждать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:34, апреля 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ну эти сервера google не поймешь, у них много глюков бывает... --Leobear 09:41, апреля 1, 2011 (UTC) Новый проект Привет. Первое. Ты собираешься смотреть "Алькатрас", когда он выйдет? Вот я думаю, может быть заранее создать вики по этому сериалу. Как считаешь? Чтобы забить url. Второе. Когда будет точно известна дата начала четвёртого сезона Fringe, сообщи мне. Хочу чтобы ты сделал дополнительный баннер для Fringe Wiki, посвящённый 4 сезону, чтобы можно было его добавить в ротацию, а также поместить в глоб. нав. меню. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:24, июня 4, 2011 (UTC) Наблюдатель Я не совсем понял, вам нужны кадры с наблюдателем для одноимённого раздела в статьях о сериях? А то я могу сделать) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:40, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) :Это открытая Вики, пожалуйста --Leobear 08:10, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Я к тому, что у вас все скриншоты в HD, а у меня видео серий в обычном разрешении. Это ничего? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:32, июня 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Делай, если что всегда можно поменять, а вообще скриншоты есть здесь. Межвики ссылки Хотелось бы и твоё внимание обратить на этот вопрос: w:c:ru:Блог участника:Kuzura/О важности межвики ссылок. Для примера смотри новостную ленту на Лостпедии, предпоследняя новость. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:14, июня 22, 2011 (UTC) Дизайн инфобоксов C возвращением :) Как я уже писала на странице идей хочу поменять дизайн инфобоксов. У меня предложение поменять дизайн инфобоксов эпизодов нашей реальности, персонажей нашей реальности, предметов, событий и т.д. Предлагаю сделать их в цветовой гамме инфобокса организации. Во-первых, этот цвет лучше подходит цветовой гамме вики в целом. Во-вторых, на нем текст лучше читается. В-третьих, темно серый цвет в сериале после последнего эпизода ассоциируется с будущим, и можно оставить этот цвет для инфобоксов эпизодов, которые происходят в будущем. Что думаешь?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 17:20, июля 21, 2011 (UTC) :Я не против, помощь нужна? --Leobear 01:41, июля 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Да, помоги пожалуйста, если есть время и желание :). Я в принципе могу и сама потом, но инфобоксы - это то, что я совсем не понимаю, так что возиться буду долго --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 19:44, июля 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Я что-то состряпал, посмотри на инфобоксы, может будут какие-то замечания! --Leobear 06:10, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::По-моему отлично. Придумать бы еще что-нибудь с инфобоксами параллельной реальности, а то они тоже очень темные--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 12:40, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Description 2 Э... Ты кажется что-то перепутал. Страница MediaWiki:Decription никуда не ведёт. Ты же уже делал описание своей вики и оно находится на странице MediaWiki:Description. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:00, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) :Да, точно, спасибо! --Leobear 09:10, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Спецбаннер Мне кажется или ты забыл про спецбаннер по четвёртому сезону Fringe, который, если мне не изменяет память, выходит в сентябре? У тебя ещё есть пара дней, чтобы его сделать, если ты хочешь, чтобы спецбаннер появился в сентябре. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:07, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Думаю, такой подойдет --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:25, августа 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Достаточно выложить здесь, но название файла должно быть английское и содержать название вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:30, августа 22, 2011 (UTC) :::А строчки текста? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:02, августа 22, 2011 (UTC) Центральная вики Загляни пожалуйста сюда. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:37, августа 24, 2011 (UTC) Названия изображений Извини, но ты разве не читал эту статью (пункт 4)? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, сентября 3, 2011 (UTC) :Читал, если ты не посмотрел там сказано, что изображения временные и будут заменены когда появятся в хорошем качестве. --Leobear 12:49, сентября 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Извини, но для меня подобные названия файлов как красная тряпка. Поэтому я уже ничего не читал, а просто отписал тебе) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:08, сентября 3, 2011 (UTC) Баннер Есть возможность сменить картинку на основном баннере вики. Если есть какие-то новые идеи по поводу этого, то прошу подумать. Крайний срок: 9 сентября, пятница. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:19, сентября 5, 2011 (UTC) : Подумаем, выгружу его на твою страницу в этой вики --Leobear 06:16, сентября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Антон, это просто ужасная картинка. Только что поставил её на шаблон баннера. Питер получился с отрезанной головой. И не надо больше на английском. Теперь баннерами занимаюсь я. По крайней мере их созданием. w:c:ru:Викия: Запросы на баннеры. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:09, сентября 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Нет, про спецбаннер мы же с тобой ещё до этого договорились. Только из-за разных накладок он появится в октябре. А вот картинку на простой баннер я поставил старую, только текст изменил. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:12, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) Маленький юбилей Это случилось ровно год назад. Не забыл? См. здесь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:44, октября 27, 2011 (UTC) :Да, спасибо --Leobear 08:17, октября 27, 2011 (UTC) Интервью с участником Kuzura Доброго времени суток, предлагаю Вам поучаствовать в создании интервью с участником Kuzura. Если у Вас имеется пара-тройка вопросов, которые Вы хотели ему задать - пишите мне на почту (Korotkov-Roman93@mail.ru). Самые интересные вопросы будут задействованы в интервью. Не забудьте подписаться в письме, чтобы я знал от кого они. Спасибо. --Black Label 12:00, ноября 1, 2011 (UTC) : У меня один вопрос, смотрит ли он Fringe? И воообще какие сериалы он еще смотрит? --Leobear 05:45, ноября 2, 2011 (UTC) Новогодняя галерея thumb|250px Возможно ты не видел, Kuzura предложил к новому году создать галерею с картинками викий на новогоднюю тему W:c:ru:Блог_участника:Kuzura/Новогодняя_галерея. Я сделала такую картинку, не очень затейливо, но пока больше ничего лучше не придумала. Возможно, у тебя есть какие-либо идеи.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 10:59, ноября 30, 2011 (UTC) :Довольно симпатичная шапка у Оливии :) мне нравится! --Leobear 17:01, ноября 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Ну раз тебе нравится, кину тогда ссылку в блог :)--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 19:38, ноября 30, 2011 (UTC) Привет, я и сама хотела переименовать фотки, но не знаю как это сделать! Подскажешь? Навигационный шаблон Comic-Con Мне кажется надо сделать навигационный шаблон, в котором будут объединены ссылки на все Comic-Conы. Делать его недолго, но будет информативно. Как думаешь, нужен ли он?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 13:48, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) :Я не против! Думаю это логично! --Leobear (обсуждение) 18:56, июля 25, 2012 (UTC) С Днем Рождения! Поздравляю с Днем Рождения! Желаю счастья и успехов во всем! --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 08:07, августа 1, 2012 (UTC) : Ой, спасибо! --Leobear (обсуждение) 09:47, августа 1, 2012 (UTC) И опять о баннере Впереди финальный сезон сериала, поэтому о баннере забывать не стоит. Я думаю, что нужно запустить его уже в сентябре, а затем второй - за неделю до выхода первой серии. Наверное, нужно сделать какую-нибудь картинку с наблюдателями и с текстом типа "Либо они, либо мы" или "Наблюдатели VS За Гранью. Кто победит?" P.S. С прошедшим днём рожденья! --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:38, августа 4, 2012 (UTC) :Спасибо за поздравления! Баннер сделаем в конце августа или в начале сентября. Насчет наблюдателей согласен. Их нужно размещать на баннере. --Leobear (обсуждение) 18:31, августа 10, 2012 (UTC) Ты занимаешься вопросом баннера? Или мне сделать?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 13:44, сентября 14, 2012 (UTC) :Света сделай, я вообщем сильно занят --Leobear (обсуждение) 15:36, сентября 14, 2012 (UTC) Файл:Баннер-1.jpg Файл:Баннер-2.jpg Файл:Баннер-3.jpg Вот такие три варианта у меня получились, мне самой больше нравится второй. Ты что думаешь? А вариант подписи мне больше нравится «Либо они, либо мы»?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 09:09, сентября 15, 2012 (UTC) :На счет подписи не уверен, а вот второй баннер и правду получился интересный. --Leobear (обсуждение) 19:59, сентября 16, 2012 (UTC)